This device relates to a spool around which ribbons, tapes, or strings are coiled.
The spool may be used for winding any type of ribbon, tape, or string. It is especially useful for holding gift-wrapping ribbons.
The problem has been that different widths of ribbons and tapes have required different spools, so that several different widths of spools were required to accommodate the different ribbon and tape widths.
Basically, ribbon spools comprise a central cylinder between two flanges. When the flanges are closer together than the width of the ribbon, the central cylinder cannot take the ribbon. When the flanges are too far apart, it is difficult to retain the ribbon properly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple two-piece spool that can accommodate any of a series of different ribbon or tape widths.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spool which tapes in various widths can be neatly coiled around without having to manufacture many spools for different widths.
Another object is to provide spools of various capacities for wound string, the capacities being readily adjustable from identical components.
Another object is to provide a ribbon spool that assists the manufacturer in production and the consumer in his use.